


the sea will bury our secrets

by bitingReptile



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphra joins the Nauts, F/M, Science bros but 17th century
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitingReptile/pseuds/bitingReptile
Summary: Посвящение в Ноты после пары бутылок все в той же таверне уже не кажется таким страшным.





	the sea will bury our secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Понятия не имею, как Нотов в официальном переводе назвали упс  
бета inquisitivemind

Мостовой союз не прощает – закон верности, работающий лучше закона всемирного тяготения, – предательств. Выжигает ядовитым пламенем, уподобляясь Телеме в животной ярости высокоразвитых существ.

Афра бежит. Крадёт лошадь, скрывается среди караванщиков, доходит до Сирина. Афра прячется и ждёт.

Учитель отбыл на корабле на Тир Фради, не досчитавшись одного ученика. Афра листает в спешке схваченные со стола исписанные косящим влево почерком листы, освещенные неровным светом вечернего костра.

Она может продать труды в Сирине, найти богача со связями в Телеме, сменить берет и винтовку на одеяния священника и богослова; может окончательно предать все свои принципы.

Сидя в таверне, Афра ловит взгляд молодой морячки, чье лицо уже изрезано волнами татуировок. Афру укачивает от открывшегося океана возможностей, ее захлёстывает с головой манящим будущим, где хотя бы одно из многих течений оставит ее в живых.

Посвящение в Ноты после пары бутылок все в той же таверне уже не кажется таким страшным.

Родители когда-то мечтали, чтобы она стала астрономом. Стоя на палубе, Афра смеётся и смотрит на небо, где звёзд больше, чем снующих по коридорам студентов в великой академии.

– Свет человека отпугивает звёзды, - говорит за спиной ее новый капитан.

Васко. Капитан Васко. Шторм синевы на лице, двадцать четыре года в море, секреты десятков поколений.

Любопытство никогда не доводило ее до добра.

Васко хочет раскрыть свои тайны настолько же, насколько этого хочет она сама. Кружат акулами друг против друга, столкнувшиеся рогами бараны, не желающие уступить путь. Между ними пролегают вечера под ритмично качающуюся масляную лампу, соль и шум ударяющихся о борт волн. Афра впервые за многие годы никуда не стремится, довольная увязнуть в растянувшемся мгновении.

Легкое тепло замурованного за стеклом фитиля сменяется душащим жаром тел и шепотом раскрываемых секретов. Васко учит ее видеть пока ещё незнакомые звёзды, она говорит о прирученной воде в каналах, мостах и древней вере, в которой вся земля была живой.

Через несколько дней им предстояло принять на борт каких-то принцев и, что самое главное, наконец потерять из виду пока что родные для нее берега.


End file.
